


Storms & Silence

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Series: Twelve Days of Kylux [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: Hux watches a storm raging on Starkiller Base.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a gale blowing while writing this. I wouldn't have minded a proper winter storm, but oh well. I'll let Hux enjoy that...
> 
> Don't edit/translate/repost without my permission, etc.

Hux stands transfixed, in awe of the sight unfolding before him. The command centre is empty. Only just completed, the huge room is little more than a cavern decorated with brand new consoles and immaculately polished floor and fixtures, with its focal point being the transparisteel window Hux now stands at. Through it, he can see the storm raging across the planet's surface, wind and snow tearing at everything. It's all at once terrifying and beautiful, raw and ferocious, and Hux's heart hammers in excitement. No one else is around. The whine and wail of the storm echoes in the room around him, making him shiver. All personnel who are on the planet are no doubt deep within the base, having battened down all the hatches and retreated to the warmth and safety of the inner halls. Food is no doubt being served in the three large cafeterias, and the rooms will be filled with the excited hubbub of conversation.

But not here. Hux stands alone, with only the howl of the storm for company, and the echoing emptiness of the room behind him. He can't move. Something compels him to stay, rooting him to the spot and urging him to keep watching the swirls, eddies and gusts as nature lays waste to everything not deeply rooted to the ground.

Hux has never seen anything like it. The raw power is thrilling. Storms on Arkanis were never anything like this one. He wishes he could capture it; preserve it.

Behind him, he registers approaching footsteps, lighter than he'd expected. He knows without turning who it is, and snorts softly to himself. He should have guessed that he would never find respite from Kylo Ren.

And yet, Ren doesn't say anything. He comes to stand near Hux – not too close, not too far – so that he too can watch the storm. Hux regards him with surprise, and then slowly turns back to the tempestuous vista he'd come to admire. There's no tension surrounding Ren. He seems calmer than Hux has ever seen him, and at ease in his presence.

When Ren eventually shifts, it’s to inspect a bag he has slung over one shoulder, which Hux hasn’t noticed before. He watches, curious, as Ren sits down on the immaculate, almost untouched floor, and takes off his helmet. He’s struck, as he was the first time he saw Ren’s face, by how young the man is, and how vulnerable he can seem. It’s nothing but an illusion, but still it makes it easier to accept the offer when Ren gestures with his hand, beckoning Hux to sit with him.

The bag is full of food. There’s enough there for them both, and Hux tries not to think about how idyllic it is, sitting in the command centre for the impervious weapon he’s built, eating food in companionable silence with Ren, and watching the ferocious storm outside attempting to devour everything in its path. He feels safe; as the whole world turns to chaos, he still holds on to calmness and order. He can weather anything.

Ren’s lack of venom, or outburst of any sort, is a welcome surprise. Hux can’t explain how or why they’re suddenly so at ease with each other, but he likes to think that it’s the storm. Ren is watching it with the same level of excitement as Hux, and he can imagine now, for the first time since meeting Ren, that they can make this work. Together, they can do this.

They will weather the storm, and when it clears to reveal the new landscape, washed free of all imperfections, they will start again, building a stronger, better galaxy for everyone.


End file.
